1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system and method for formatting and subsequently deformatting moving and still image information and, more particularly, to a system and method of formatting and deformatting moving image defining electronic information signals interspersed with still image defining electronic information signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic video cameras for recording motion pictures on magnetic tape are well known in the art and are in common usage today. Such cameras are designed for home use to record motion pictures on magnetic tape. Such moving picture video cameras do not have the capability of recording still images; and, although playback can be paused to provide a single still frame image, such paused images are generally low quality and do not provide a satisfactory still image of the subject.
Electronic imaging cameras for recording still images have also been proposed. Such cameras can record a plurality of still images on a single magnetic disk or tape in either analog or digital format for subsequent playback on any well-known cathode ray tube viewing device. Such still images which may be recorded in high resolution are of a higher quality than the single still frame images that can be provided by pausing a motion picture video tape to display a single frame. Although such electronic imaging still cameras can provide highly satisfactory still images, such cameras cannot be operated in a continuous video mode to provide moving images.
Most recently, electronic imaging cameras have been proposed which provide the camera operator with the choice of recording either continuous video motion pictures or selected still images as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,253 entitled "Electronic Imaging Camera for Recording Either Moving or Still Images", by Bruce R. Silver, issued Sept. 1, 1987. Unless the high resolution still image electronic information signals are recorded on a separate media or track from the moving image electronic information signals, there is provided an interruption of the moving image defining electronic information signals and, hence, the moving image derived therefrom each time a high resolution still image is recorded. Since a plurality of succeeding frames may be required to record a satisfactory high resolution still image, interspersing the succeeding frames of still image data with the moving image frames results in corresponding interruptions of the moving image during playback. Although these interruptions are generally of short duration, they may nevertheless be objectionable to the viewer of the moving image particularly if a large number of still images have been interspersed with the moving images along the length of the recording media.
Therefore, it is a primary object of this invention to provide a system and method for formatting and deformatting moving images and high resolution still images in a manner whereby the moving images may be replayed continuously without interruptions.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a system and method for formatting high resolution still image defining electronic information signals in interspersed fashion with moving image defining electronic information signals and thereafter deformatting such interspersed high resolution still image and moving image electronic information signals in a manner whereby moving images and still images may be simultaneously displayed without interfering or interrupting effects from each other.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter. The invention accordingly comprises a mechanism and system possessing the construction, combination of elements and arrangement of parts which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure.